


[podfic] A Honored Guest by strawberriesandtophats

by read by (bluedreaming)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale and Crowley are really weird when you don't have context and access to their POV, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/read%20by
Summary: Mr. Aziraphale had been a frequent visitor since the day they had opened their sushi restaurant. His neat suit hadn’t changed or his blonde hair. In fact, he hadn’t aged at all.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[podfic] A Honored Guest by strawberriesandtophats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Honored Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150996) by [strawberriesandtophats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats). 



> Thanks to strawberriesandtophats for having a permission statement, and to [Akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikotree) for editing!

#### Details

  * **Length:** 00:04:45 
  * **File type:** MP3 (2.4 MB)



#### Streaming




#### Hosting

  * [Download on Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/a-honored-guest-by-strawberriesandtophats-read-by-bluedreaming-edited-by-akikotree)



#### Credits

  * **Text:** A Honored Guest 
  * **Author:** strawberriesandtophats 
  * **Reader:** bluedreaming 
  * **Editor:** Akikotree 
  * **Cover artist:** bluedreaming 
  * **Photo:** [food lot close-up photography](https://unsplash.com/photos/wmPDe9OnXT4) by [Luigi Pozzoli](https://unsplash.com/@lu_pl_ph) on Unsplash.



**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Voiceteam: Tag Team](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/5499.html) mystery box challenge for day six.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
